


Stranger

by Dr3amyRabbit



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Female pronouns, I Don't Even Know, I feel like this is trash..., Lime, OOC, What Was I Thinking?, i'm trash, is this trash?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amyRabbit/pseuds/Dr3amyRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your way home, you happen to meet a strange and dangerous man.<br/>(YouxAngelus, You/Angel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

You walked down the street, tugging the bottom of your short dress down to hide your chubby thighs. All the while mentally cursing yourself for letting your ‘friends’ convince you to go out clubbing when you knew for fact that they would abandon you to go screw some cute guy. One of these days, you would get a cute guy and ditch them! Okay, so it’s unlikely to happen since your always working and all the men you’ve met in Los Angeles so far only saw the extra weight. The least they could’ve done was leave you with a ride home. Nope, couldn’t even do that. Great! Oh well… Live and learn.

Looking around, you became suddenly aware of just how empty the street was. You shrug your sweater closer to your body and picked up your pace. You didn’t want to be mugged! You sucked in a gasp as you heard a gunshot a couple blocks down followed by loud barking. Taking a few stops back, you scanned the area for a way to avoid whatever conflict was ahead. Squinting to your right, you spot an alley.

Hesitant to enter the dark and sketchy area, you peer around for any other options. Unfortunately, no such luck. Swallowing your fears, you head into alley. 

You shivered as the hairs on the back of your neck pricked up, the feeling like someone was… Watching you. Despite the obvious hint to turn around, you continued deeper into the suspicious alley. Glancing into the dark, it almost seemed like something was stalking you. You simply ignored this, convincing yourself it was just your over imaginative brain. However, you still picked up your pace.

The alley remained silent with the exception of your heels clicking against the uneven cement. Although the silence told you that you were safe, your intuition told you otherwise. You swallowed the lump in your throat.

Jumping as you heard a sudden loud slam to your left, your head shoots to the left to see what the source was. Sighing in relief upon seeing that it was only a trash can. Glancing to your right, you released a muffled yelp as a calloused hand clamps down against your soft face and push you against the dirty brick wall.

Another muffled cry left your mouth as your assailant’s other arm slammed against the wall next to your head, efficiently blocking your escape out of the alley. Coming to your senses, you quickly glanced up to the individual before you. If he didn’t kill you, then you could at least identify him to the police!

Handsome. That’s all you could think about the man before you… As you observed his strong features, a low chuckle slipped his lips. “What? Like what you see?” He purred tauntingly. You shivered. His voice was like smooth chocolate. He smirked, seemingly enjoying your reaction.

Pressing his muscular body against your curvier one, he moved the hand that was on your face down. Tracing your soft face with a finger, he lead it down your throat. Pushing your sweater away from your body, revealing your chest that wasn’t hidden by the top of your dress. His smirk widened as his fingers skimmed the exposed skin of your breast.

“Awe, kitten~. Did you wear this just for me?” His other hand went to your plump thigh, tracing patterns into it while raising it higher up your thigh. You squirmed as the skirt of your short dress began to ride up. “Names Angelus, what’s yours?” You squeaked as the other hand busied itself with groping your breast.  
“(Y/N)…” You moaned.

Angelus chuckled, burying his face into the nape of your neck. You heard a shifting noise, slightly startling you. Although all of your senses told you to scream, cry for help, kick and scratch… You didn’t… Something small and deep down inside told you to wait and bid your time. So there you stood. Stiff as a board with this man looming over you while groping your plump figure. Thinking about it, you realized friends would probably never believe you. Bitches.

You vaguely wondered if this man saw you as a snack. Saw you as if you were a helpless kitten. Saw you as prey. Were you the prey while he was the predator? You gap as you feel teeth graze your neck, a low rumble from his throat shocking you. Your breath quivered. Was he toying with you? Was he going to taunt you before he slit your throat? Oh God! Please don’t let it end this way! Please don’t let your life end with an easily avoidable situation!

Angelus’s breath fanned over your throat and shoulder while you awaited for his next course of action. His mouth opened just as you heard the sweet call of sirens. You assailant growled before speaking to you with his face still buried in your neck. “Shame... You would’ve made for a nice meal… I mean… You don’t find many girls like you now a day.” He chuckled before pulling away and fleeing the alley, his leather coat billowing behind him. “Maybe next time, kitten!”

You shivered as he cackled out of the alley. You wanted to believe that it was because he spoke as if you were a meal and not in anticipation for the next time you were to meet. Until then, you would wait.


End file.
